A Romantic Night
by JarOfBittersweets
Summary: Grell dreams of having a romantic night with someone, especially Will. But when he loses his keys, his dream may come true. One-shot.


Grell Sutcliff, skipped merrily on the moonlit white snow to his apartment. His heart was aflutter as he thought about his love, William T. Spears.

_'Hmm~, tomorrow I will show Will my feminine beauty! Yes, those red heels I bought two months ago will do just lovely~! Then William will be allll~ mine.'_ The thought of him and William together sent shivers up his spine.

Another shiver came through as a gusty wind blew cold air all around.

_'Geez! What a cold night.'_ Grell tutted. And a saddened look bestowed upon his features as he looked up at the full moon._ 'I wish I had someone to curl up with on a cold night,' _Grell closed his eyes, imagining the romantic night._ 'Holding me tight in their arms, telling me things they would never tell another, their lips brushed against my skin, hands hands traveling lower and lower till...'_ Grell opened his eyes as he realized that his pants were a little too tight. Grell blushed.

_'I really do wish that happens to me one day. Especially with my William~!'_ Grell sighed, thinking of the things William could do to him as he walked up the stairs to his apartment.

"Now where's that key...?" He said out loud as he dug through the pockets on his red coat.

After a few minutes of looking and retracing his steps, he declared the key lost.

"Ugh! Just my luck!" Grell pouted as he sat down on the curb. "Where am I supposed to sleep?" He thought as tears threatened to fall...

"Sutcliff?" A voice asked. Grell looked up to see William.

"W-Will!" He gulped. "What are you doing here?"

"I think I should be asking you that." He said. "Why aren't you sleeping for tomorrow?"

"...I lost my key." Grell muttered. "Now I'll have to sleep in a cardboard box!"

"Don't exaggerate. If you really are that paranoid, you can stay at my house." William said as he put a hand on Grell's shoulder.

"R-Really?" Grell smiled.

"Just don't try anything." William glared lightly.

"Yes sir!" Grell saluted. William sighed.

"...And finally, there will be no molesting me in my sleep." William said as he turned the door knob.

"Understood..." Grell said for the umpteenth time.

"You can sleep on the couch." William said as he opened the door and turned on the light.

"Okay." Grell said as he walked in.

"I'll go get some blankets and you can barrow my pyjamas." William said as he was about to walk into his room...

When he was hugged from behind. "Thank you so much William. You don't know how grateful I am." Grell said softly as he clung to him like a scared child.

"...Y-You're welcome." William said. He felt the the redhead smile as he let go.

Grell skipped over to the couch and sat down. William looked at the redhead before thinking, 'I might regret this...'

William coughed. "Sutcliff."

Grell's bright eyes looked up. "Yes Will?"

"That couch is quite uncomfortable. If you want, you could sleep in my bed with me." He said as professionally as he could. After all this was a gamble.

Grell squealed. "Yes! And I promise I won't try anything~!"

"Good." William walked into his room, the redhead following.

William sat up in his bed, quietly reading a book as Grell changes into his pyjamas.

The door opened and William looked up from his book.

"Will, I don't think these fit me." Grell said softly with a blush.

Grell was somewhat right. The sleeves of the striped pyjamas almost covered his hands and the pants looked like they were about to slide down from his skinny waist. It made Grell look...sort of cute and innocent...gorgeous even...

William mentally slapped himself and rid his mind of that thought. "Of course it would. You are smaller than me after all." William said, pushing up his glasses. Grell didn't respond, only moving the other side of the bed.

He got in and snuggled up to William's side.

"G-Grell Sutcliff! I thought I told you—"

"I'm just staying here till I warm up." Grell said tiredly.

William sighed. "Alright."

Grell closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

After half an hour, William noticed soft snoring and looked at the sleeping redhead.

William shut his book, set it on the table and turned off the lamp. He was about to move Grell to the other end of the bed, but the content smile on Grell's face stopped him.

"Honestly." The raven haired man shifted so he was laying down, face-to-face with Grell.

The moonlight streaking in through his window made Grell look even more gorgeous, not that William would admit it.

The moon's glow gave Grell's red hair a beautiful shine. Since William told Grell to take off his make-up, he noticed that the redhead's eyelashes were a dark red color. And his face was more pale without the lively and vivid make-up. Everything about Grell was more masculine. Everything, except his lips.

Even without lipstick, Grell's lips were plump and his lips had a pink color. Without thinking, William cupped Grell's cheek and ran his thumb over Grell's lips.

They were so soft. Something seemed to overcome him and the next thing he knew, he was kissing Grell.

It was like sparks, the way that he and Grell's lips were together. In truth, he never wanted the moment to end.

But when he felt a startling gasp from the redhead, he quickly separated.

Surprised green eyes locked with his. "Will...?" Was all that came out from the redhead.

"I...um...I..." William never got to finish his sentence because lips pressed against his excitedly. The redhead licked his bottom lip and William let him in.

That night, Grell got exactly what he wanted. A romantic night. And the best part was that it was with William.

**FIN.**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know that the POV was like everywhere and I'm really sorry about that ^ ^;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters!**


End file.
